board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Disney Character VII
SMDC VII Save My Disney Character VII 'is the seventh contest in the SMDC series created by BrettEagles and continued by GenesisSaga and My Immortal. Starting with this iteration, Genny ran it solo. Also beginning in this contest the boot rounds were divided into hard boots, in which the first thirty to be eliminated were unable to compete in the next contest as usual, and soft boots, in whch the following twenty had a chance of making the cut again if they could make it through the nomination phase. This contest also did away with the set start time ranges which were only in practice during SMDC VI. It began on May 7th, and ended on September 5th 2014 with Scar defeating Elsa 44-32 in the final. 'FINAL STANDINGS: 01. Scar 02. Elsa 03. Anna 04. Aladdin 05. Captain Jack Sparrow 06. Rapunzel 07. Lotso-Huggin' Bear 08. Hades 09. Ariel 10. Jasmine 11. Fa Mulan 12. Vanellope von Schweetz 13. Maleficent 14. John Silver 15. Meeko 16. Coach Gordon Bombay 17. Belle 18. Rafiki 19. Jack Skellington 20. Flynn Rider 21. Winnie the Pooh 22. Shadow 23. Judge Claude Frollo 24. Tod 25. Chip 26. Iago 27. Woody 28. Gizmoduck 29. Gadget Hackwrench 30. Lampy 31. David Xanatos 31. Donald Duck 33. Darkwing Duck 33. Lumiere 35. Jafar 35. Shego 37. Captain Hook 37. Pocahontas 39. Coach Herman Boone 39. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz 41. Herbie the Love Bug 41. Thumper 43. Genie 43. Mittens 45. Davy Jones 45. Simba 47. Dory 47. Tigger 49. Kronk 49. Mickey Mouse 51. Basil 51. Kirby 53. Bolt 53. Ursula 55. The Beast 55. Merida 57. Captain Hector Barbossa 57. Gaston 59. Goofy 59. Stitch 61. Eeyore 61. Liver Lips 63. Horace the Hate Bug 63. Jim Hawkins 65. Clarabelle Cow 65. Robin Hood 67. Hans 67. Mother Gothel 69. Sassy 69. Scrooge McDuck 71. Bagheera 71. Wreck-It Ralph 73. Megara 73. Nala 75. Tiana 75. Yzma 77. Angel 77. Hopper 79. Carl Fredericksen 79. Kristoff 81. Dodger 81. Reepicheep 83. Fix-It Felix Jr. 83. Tinker Bell 85. EVE 85. Pete (Classics) 87. Esmeralda 87. The Tramp 89. Alice 89. Lady 91. Mr. Potato Head 91. Tony Perkis 93. Thomas O'Malley 93. Tito 95. Dale 95. Sebastian 97. Elizabeth Swann 97. Paige 99. Jane Porter 99. WALL-E 101. Figaro 101. Ratigan 103. Bambi 103. Kuzco 105. Eilonwy 105. Kaa 107. Commodore Norrington 107. Ingrid Third 109. Captain Phoebus 109. Nani Pelekai 111. Miss Bianca 111. Pongo 113. Demona 113. Giselle 115. Dug 115. Sven 117. Girl Squirrel 117. Koda 119. Hercules 119. Prince John 121. Buzz Lightyear 121. Captain Li Shang 123. Goliath 123. Lilo Pelekai 125. Macbeth 125. Piglet 127. Dr. Facilier 127. Pluto 129. Don Karnage 129. Perry the Platypus 131. Dumbo 131. Kim Possible 133. Jiminy Cricket 133. Peter Pan 135. Max Goof 135. Mushu 137. Launchpad McQuack 137. Ludwig Von Drake 139. The Magic Carpet 139. Mowgli 141. Evinrude 141. Olivia Flaversham 143. B.E.N. 143. Sulley/James P. Sullivan 145. Baloo 145. Emile 147. Anton Ego 147. Chernabog 149. Jenny Foxworth 149. Toulouse ----- 151. Hudson 151. Will Turner 153. Slinky Dog 153. Zazu 155. Syndrome/Buddy Pine 155. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun 157. Cri-kee 157. Djali 159. Mr. Smee 159. Sa'luk 161. Dipper Pines 161. Mabel Pines 163. Chance 163. Roger Rabbit 165. King Candy 165. Sheriff of Nottingham 167. Lucifer 167. Widow Tweed 169. Flower 169. Quasimodo ----- 171. Merlin 171. Owl 173. Mufasa 173. Olaf 175. Mike Wazowski 175. Prince Eric 177. Little John 177. Rabbit 179. Cogsworth 179. Miss Spider 181. Archimedes 181. Friend Owl 183. Chef Louis 183. Pascal 185. Ichabod Crane 185. Toaster 187. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible 187. Tarzan 189. Barbie 189. Copper 191. Lucy Pevensie 191. Vixey 193. Tiger Lily 193. T.J. Detweiler 195. Butterbear 195. Dean Portman 197. Maggie Peyton 197. Roo 199. Dr. Jacques van Hämsterviel 199. Marie 'Starting Roster': Aladdin Alice Anna Angel (Scamp's Adventure) Anton Ego Archimedes Ariel Bagheera Baloo Bambi Barbie Basil Beast, The Belle B.E.N. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Bolt Buddy Pine/Syndrome Butterbear Buzz Lightyear Captain Hector Barbossa Captain Hook Captain Jack Sparrow Captain Li Shang Captain Phoebus Carl Fredericksen Chance Chef Louis Chernabog Chip (Classics) Clarabelle Cow Coach Gordon Bombay Coach Herman Boone Cogsworth Commodore James Norrington Copper Cri-kee Dale Darkwing Duck David Xanatos Davy Jones Dean Portman Demona Dipper Pines Djali Dodger Donald Duck Don Karnage Dory Dr. Facilier Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dr. Jacques van Hamsterviel Dug Dumbo Eeyore Eilonwy Elizabeth Swann Elsa Emile Esmeralda EVE Evinrude Fa Mulan Figaro Fix-It Felix Jr. Flower Flynn Rider Friend Owl Gadget Gaston Genie Girl Squirrel Giselle Gizmoduck Goliath Goofy Hades Hans Herbie the Love Bug Hercules Hopper Horace the Hate Bug Hudson Iago Ichabod Crane Ingrid Third Jack Skellington Jafar James P. Sullivan Jane Porter Jasmine Jenny Foxworth Jim Hawkins Jiminy Cricket John Silver Judge Claude Frollo Kaa Kim Possible King Candy Kirby Koda Kristoff Kronk Kuzco Lady Lampy Launchpad McQuack Lilo Pelekai Little John Liver Lips Lotso-Huggin' Bear Lucifer Lucy Pevensie Ludwig Von Drake Lumiere Mabel Pines Macbeth Maggie Peyton Magic Carpet, The Maleficent Marie Max Goof Meeko Megara Merida Merlin Mickey Mouse Mike Wazowski Miss Bianca Miss Spider Mittens Mother Gothel Mowgli Mr. Potato Head Mr. Smee Mufasa Mushu Nala Nani Pelekai Olaf Olivia Flaversham Owl Paige Pascal Perry the Platypus Pete (Classics) Peter Pan Piglet Pocahontas Pluto Pongo Prince Eric Prince John Quasimodo Rabbit Rafiki Rapunzel Ratigan Reepicheep Robin Hood Roger Rabbit Roo Sa'luk Sassy Sebastian Scar Scrooge McDuck Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Shadow Shego Sheriff of Nottingham Simba Slinky Dog Stitch Sven Tarzan Thomas O'Malley Thumper Tiana Tiger Lily Tigger Tinker Bell Tito T.J. Detweiler Toaster Tod Tony Perkis Toulouse Tramp, The Ursula Vanellope von Schweetz Vixey WALL-E Widow Tweed Will Turner Winnie the Pooh Woody Wreck-It Ralph Yzma Zazu 'SMDC VII BOOT LIST' Soft Boots (20): Chance (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) Cri-Kee (Mulan) Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Flower (Bambi) Hudson (Gargoyles) King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) Lucifer (Cinderella) Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Quasimodo (The Hunchack of Notre Dame) Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Sa'luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Syndrome/Buddy Pine (The Incredibles) Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) Slinky Dog (Toy Story) Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) Zazu (The Lion King) Hard Boots (30): Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) Barbie (Toy Story 3) Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) Butterbear (The Wuzzles) Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) Copper (The Fox and the Hound) Dean Portman (D2: The Mighty Ducks) Dr. Jacques van Hämsterviel (Stitch! The Movie) Friend Owl (Bambi) Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Little John (Robin Hood) Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe) Maggie Peyton (Herbie: Fully Loaded) Marie (The Aristocats) Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) Mufasa (The Lion King) Olaf (Frozen) Owl (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Pascal (Tangled) Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Roo (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Tarzan (Tarzan) Toaster (Brave Little Toaster) Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) T.J. Detweiler (Recess) Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Notable among the Hard Boots are Merlin, Mike Wazowski, Mr. Incredible, Mufasa, Rabbit, and Tarzan, who have each been in all seven contests to date, which will make SMDCVIII their first absence. 'The Community Rule' A Community Rule was instated in SMDC VI to combat certain members of the SMDC community who had begun to act out. GenesisSaga had this to say about it for the duration of SMDC VII: "It's back, but it's undergone some facial reconstruction. You are now free to offer two (or more)-for-one deals to specific people. I will frown upon it and possibly direct childish insults your way but I will not suspend you for it. In contrast, bounties on specific characters are now illegal. Period. I feel it violates the spirit of the game and I will not have it. That said offering NRs for all characters other than one you want out is perfectly acceptable. So what constitutes being a jerkface now? -Excessive foul language/hate speech directed at me or any of my participants. Use your noodle: if it can get you suspended from GameFAQs it will get you suspended from my contest for a minimum of ten rounds. -Repeated infractions of any of the two general rules, or a single infraction if it affects the outcome of the round. The rules are as straightforward as they can be. Don't edit/delete posts with saves in them or I will punish accordingly. First time offenses will result in a mere warning if they are clarified in a timely manner well before the round ends. Beyond that one round suspension for the next slip up, then two rounds if it happens again, then three, etc. -Intentional early saving, rallying, or alt use goes without saying. -The aforementioned bounties. -Negotiating with participants while under a ban/suspension. Note: this doesn't mean working out a deal with someone who CAN save to get your characters until you're unbanned, which is fine. This means trying to "trick" someone into a trade when you know you aren't capable of fulfilling it. That kind of "cleverness" will result in an extended suspension or a contest ban depending on the severity. What'' doesn't ''fall under being a jerkface? -Going back on trade deals, while despicable is not something that falls under my control. It's up to the community to handle dishonorable persons, not me. -By that same token, holding someone to an unreasonable future trade agreement. If you agree to get a character "sometime in the future" for a save in the first twenty rounds and they don't call the favor until the final five, my hands are tied. If you're going to offer a trade of this nature consider disclosing an expiration date along with it- that's my advice. -Aforementioned special offers for certain individuals exclusively." Category:Save My